


Night

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ah .. read the tag
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: this is my first time writing sex seen, so be gentle on me.
> 
> Second : everything here is a work of my imagination so don't go around taking it all seriously. Please have safe sex people. All take care of yourself and your partner.
> 
> Third : I'm an immature writer so i don't know anything. But still i go on a head and post it lol
> 
> At last : i hope u like. Thank u

Sakusa can feel the air blowing on his cock. He can't look below at the person clearly dew to him being immobile by restrictions. He wimps around the cloth gag in his mouth. His legs were tied to this things. Which were connected to the head border of the bed, were a metal hoop lays on top, ropes going into the hoop same ropes were use to tied his hands to the headboard of their bed. 

When kiyoomi pull on the rope tying his hands. His tied up leg and thighs spread wider. Showing his tight hole fill with a sex toy, vibrating inside of him. No matter how much he struggled , it only lead to him getting more turn on.

"Look at you omi-kun, you are so beautiful. " atsumu said as he lick a line up sakusa's thighs. Sucking and linking all over the sensitive skin. 

Sakusa pull at his hands ,which only made his ass spread wider. 

"My my sakkun aren't ya urge'j for me, to fill this filthy hole." Atsumu trace a finger over sakusa's butt hole. Which was stuffed full with vibrating beads. "Are they not enough to satisfy your dirty hole?you're such a whore" 

Atsumu put his finger on the cock ring holding his boyfriend's dick from cumming. 

"Muffff...ahhmufff" sakusa try to say but it was inaudible.

"What was that ? You want me to fuck you already? " Atsumu asked in a honey sweet voice. While tracing his finger on sakusa's abs feeling them. Then moving on to his nipple's . Taking them between his fingers and watching then twist and turn as he play with them. 

Atsumu can do this all day but omi-kun will get mad. So he took his own dick in his hand and stared to pump himself. In full view of sakusa who was sure getting blue ball from the sight alone. He can't think at all, these all sensation was too much . His butt hole was so full and yet he still want Atsumu to fuck his brain out already. 

Atsumu cover his cock with the condom. As he was near the last stage of putting his dick cover in lube on his beloved's hole. He took a hold of the sex toy still vibrating high in sakusa's hole and pull it out so _fast._ Sakusa can't hold any more, he cum dry because of that pull.

Atsumu took a hold of his cock ring and pull that off as well. 

Sakusa give sign of relief, which didn't least long. Atsumu didn't let sakusa relax, before he slam himself all the way inside sakusa.

"How was that omi-kun" he wisper in a breathless voice. To sakusa's surprise, atsumu didn't let him adjust as well. Atsumu keep moving in and out feeling his omi-kun every nook and corner. Looking for that spot, which will make his omi-kun see stars. 

Loud moans echo around the room as atsumu slam his hip, getting deeper inside kiyoomi. "There right ahhh ... there fou...nd... it omi-kun. .."

Atsumu keep his movement going. Sakusa can feel his inside getting tighter and tighter as atsumu's cock feel him up in all the right ways . He want to move and touch so bad and say so many flitting things to keep atsumu quite. Yet he can't bring a thought to those things as he can only feel atsumu slamming inside him on his pleasure spot. It feel soooooo... his thoughts got cut of as he heard atsumu grunt. 

Sakusa could feel atsumu's hands pumping his dripping dick, he wimps because of the friction, as they get to the finishing point in there act. Both of them cum at the same time. Atsumu deep in sakusa's ass. Sakusa between there stomach. It was when the room feel with there high breathing. Smell of sex was heavy in the air. Lust in there mind slowly clearing up. 

Atsumu pull out with a quiche. Picking up a new clean butt plug cover in lube. He pushed it in kiyoomi's hole. after taking the condom off, before it started dripping cum. 

"Look at you. Kiyoomi so full. Makes me wanna fuck you again." He said looking at the stuffed hole of his boyfriend. "You would like that, won't you?"

Then he took a clean cloth trowel to clean up the cum on his sweet omi- omi. After that he unities kiyoomi from his bindings. 

As kiyoomi try to get up. He could feel the plug getting deeper as he move up. He took off his gag and kiss atsumu, pushing him on the bed to lay down. 

"We are not done yet" sakusa said for the first time in there act. Then kissed atsumu on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if i miss a tag.


End file.
